Seeing Isn't Just Believing
by MrSpoonLovesYou
Summary: I, Roxas Miller, can talk to the dead. All those imaginary friends...Not so imaginary it seems. Follow-Up/Sequal to 'The Symphony'.
1. Crisps and Honey

Roxas Miller. That's me. A pretty average guy.

Pftt. I wish.

Most of my life is normal enough. I'm 24 and I own a Antiques shop in the centre of Boston. I live on my own, in a small apartment and I have a ginger cat named Carrot...Okay, so maybe my cats name isn't that average.

I sound pretty normal to you, yeah? No. You don't know the half of it yet. Just promise you wont run of screaming or something equally silly when I tell you.

I can talk to the dead.

Are you running away yet? No? Great.

No, I didn't stutter, I can talk to the dead. I've had this ability since i was a kid, It all started at my Grandpa's funeral. My mother went through all the hardship of telling me I wouldn't be able to talk to dear old Grandpa George again and the next Saturday, he's laying in his coffin telling me to keep out of trouble. I was a shocked little 9 year old to say the least.

Yeah, all those imaginary friends I used to have? Not so imaginary it seems.

Not so average any more am I? The only person who knew about my "gift" was my Grandma Lilly, she could see them too.

I tried to tell my best friend, when I was about 14 and she didn't think seeing dead people was as cool as I thought it was. So when Grandma died, no-one else knew. Not even my mother.

Ghosts come to me all the time now. It was a bit creepy at first. I didn't know what was going on. But my Grandma told me about it after I got a bit freaked one time. She said they were just ghosts who couldn't cross over because they had unfinished business in our world. I kind of figured that I was someone who could help them, so I do. Most people think I'm crazy at first, but they kind of get over it.

So, here I am, Roxas Miller, the not so average guy, putting a "Help Wanted" sign in my shop window. My last co-worker, Ella, had freaked when the dolls starting moving across the shop by themselves. That spirit was a mischievous one.

I walked back over to the counter and picked up my keys. I was planning to take a trip to the local high school. A Mr. V. Fisher was doing a talk on Ghostly activity, I thought I'd check it out. Always helps to find out a bit more information, so I locked up the shop and got into my car, a twenty minute drive to the high school awaiting me.

When I arrived, I made my way to the hall for the lecture, it was full to the brim with bored looking teenagers and teachers who were trying to make the rowdy students settle down. I sat down at the back, waiting for Mr. Fisher to make an appearance.

"Now. Students, teachers, visitors. I would like you to give a warm welcome to Mr. Vexen Fisher." A series of unenthusiastic claps followed the small woman's announcement who simply sighed as she walked off the stage.

A long haired blonde stepped onto the stage, wearing a long black trench coat. He had a sour expression on his face and his dark green eyes were glaring at the audience. I had to suppress the urge to shudder, this guy was creepier than any ghosts I'd encountered.

"I am Vexen, as your teacher pointed out. I am here to warn you about Ghosts." He said, in a rather quiet, creepy voice. I listened to the lecture and found myself wondering why they let such a phoney into a high school of all places.

The "All ghosts are evil" Message he was sending out made me want to throttle him. He knew absolutely nothing about spirits. It made me wonder if he got paid to spout this dribble.

"So, watch out for these beings. They are capable of hurting you" Hurting you...Right. Most ghosts wouldn't hurt a fly. This guy was something else, he had annoyed me. I continued to glare at the blonde until he walked off the stage.

Something beside me caught my eye...Or someone, I should say. He looked in my direction and cocked his head to the side, then his one visible eye widened. I blinked and he was gone. I looked around the hall, surprised to see the purple haired guy again, but this time, he was seated next to another man, a blonde with sea-green eyes and a unusual hair-cut. I furrowed my brow in thought, he must have been a spirit, with a connection to the blonde man in some way. The dark haired boy caught my eye again and he gave me a confused look as the teacher droned on about the "Riveting speech" Mr. Fisher had just given.

I waited until everyone else had left the hall before I got up. I was still thinking about the dark haired boy, pondering his reasons for still being on earth. As I got into my car, I decided to leave it, if the boy wanted my help, he could come and get it.

"You can see me?"

I jumped up out of my seat and clutched my chest, looking to my right, I saw the dark haired man, he was giving me a curious look as I settled back down into my seat, still clutching my racing heart. I still hadn't got used to the whole "sneaking up on me" thing.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked, swallowing. My heart was slowly going back to it's normal rate as I started the car, the guy didn't flinch as the engine roared.

"What's yours?" he asked, I looked at him before returning my gaze to the road,

"I asked you first" I told him, he frowned at this, then sighed slightly,

"Zexion." He answered, "Zexion Tsushima" He turned his head towards me, "Your turn." he prompted,

"Roxas Miller."

"How can you see me? No-one else can..." he asked, trailing off, he was holding his hands together on his lap, looking down at them as he spoke.

"It's a long story" I answered, turning the car into my street. I stopped the car and stepped out, moving towards my front door, I unlocked it and made my way up the stairs, I could feel Zexion following me as I opened up my apartment door to be greeted by the fat fur-ball that is my cat. I picked him up after dropping my keys on the coffee table,

"Hey, Carrot." I drawled "You want food?" I asked as I scratched his ears, I heard a small snort behind me,

"You called your cat Carrot?" The dark-haired spirit asked, I scowled slightly,

"It was my niece..." I answered. What? It was true. My sister had brought her round when I got the kitten, she had insisted we call him Carrot. To be honest, It kinda worked.

After feeding Carrot, I sat down on the couch, Zexion was sitting on the wooden chair next to the table, looking at his hands again.

"You okay?" I asked, he looked up and nodded slightly, pushing his fringe out of the way to reveal his other amethyst coloured eye, only for it to disappear behind his hair again a moment later.

"I'm fine" He mumbled, playing with his hands again, "It's just weird, having someone to talk to..."

"How long has it been?" I asked, he looked at me again,

"Four years." he muttered. Holy Macaroni. He must have some serious ties to the human world. "I still can't talk to him."

"Who?"

"No-one." He said, I let it be, If he didn't want to talk yet, so be it. "It's strange, I couldn't speak before I died, but here I am, talking to you. I know this probably sounds very vain, but I missed the sound of my voice. I'd forgotten what I sounded like." He said after a pause. I looked at him curiously,

"What do you mean?" I asked him, Carrot jumped onto my lap at this point, nuzzling my hand and plopping down on my legs. I stroked his back while Zexion spoke again,

"I died of throat cancer. No voice box. I was surprised when I started talking to myself after I woke up here." he said, "Pretty freaky. Seeing as for years I talked via notebook."

"Oh..." I said quietly, "Zexion? How old are you?" I asked, shooing Carrot off of my lap, he was starting to give me a dead leg.

"20...If you count the years I've been dead. I was 16 when I died though." he answered,

I nodded, "You know, If you need help crossing over, I'm here to help" I said,

"I don't want to cross over."

"Huh?"

"You heard." Zexion answered, glaring at his hands.

"But...Why?"

"There's too many precious things down here to leave behind. I don't want to go." He said, his tone was determined and I nodded slowly. I wondered why Zexion wouldn't want to cross over, then I remembered the boy he was sitting next to today, the blonde. Maybe that was why he didn't want to go.

He disappeared after that, I didn't see him all night long.

3.3.3

When I woke up and realised that I only had 7 minutes in which to get to work. I panicked and, naturally, rushed my morning routine and sped out of the door, not even saying goodbye to Carrot. I jumped in my car and was relieved when there were no customers wanting to get into the shop. I plopped my self into a chair behind the counter and picked up a magazine, idly flicking through it. Getting rather bored when after 20 minutes the shop was still empty apart from me.

I was rather relieved when the ding of the shop bell was heard, and I looked up from my magazine. A tall red-headed girl had entered with her hands in her pockets, she gave a nod and a small smile as I looked up and I smiled back, standing up and walking over to her.

"Hi. Welcome, How may I help you?" I said in my polite shop voice.

"I was wondering about that ad in the window." She said, using a hand to motion to it. "You need a shop assistant?" She asked. I nodded and she gave me another smile. I told her to sit down so I could interview her.

"First of all, What's your name?"

"Cassie." She answered, "And yours?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Roxas Miller." I answered. She nodded and I asked her a few more questions regarding the job and looked at the resume she had brought with her. After about twenty minutes, I stood up and shook her hand as she did the same.

"Well, we'll start with a trial period...Can you start tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded and gave me a small smile before putting her hands back in her pockets and leaving.

"Who was that?"

"Ah!" I shouted as I jumped again. Zexion raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't do that!" I told him. Someday, I swear I'm going to have a heart attack. Then you'll all be sorry for sneaking up on me.

Well...They probably wouldn't be. But It's nice to hope right?

Zexion rolled his visible eye as I sat down behind the counter again, putting the magazine underneath it.

"So, who was it?" He asked again, I shrugged at him.

"A new employee" I answered, looking at my watch. There was still a few hours till I could leave and Zexion didn't seem to want to leave anyway. "Where did you disappear to last night?" I asked him,

"A Friends." He said, "I go there every night. I usually hang out at the school during the day"

"Why?"

"My friend...He's a music teacher there." he elaborated, "He teaches guitar."

"Right...Hey, Zexion. Are you alright?" I asked him, he was staring at his hands again with a sad expression. He nodded just as the shop bell jingled. I gave him a small smile and went about my business.

3.3.3

If he wasn't already dead. I think I may have killed Zexion by now.

The little bugger had set to work on freaking all of my customers out. Throwing stuff, moving stuff, you name it, he was doing it.

"You're worse than Estelle was." I muttered, sweeping up the bits of broken vase of the floor. He gave a poor woman such a fright that she tripped and knocked it over. One of a kind that vase was...

"Estelle?" He gave me a blank look, one which said "What the hell are you talking about?". I shrugged and carried on cleaning. I saw him messing with some antique broaches and I shot him a glare.

"Oi. Put it down." I told him, he rolled his eyes and put them down, making the surrender sign.

"Sorry..." I spun round when I heard an unfamiliar voice, It was the blonde from the school. He was hurriedly putting down a small book.

"Ah, no. It wasn't you...I was, uh, Talking to myself?" It sounded more like a question when I said it. I cast a glance at Zexion. He was standing with a look of shock,

"Demyx?" he said quietly, "Why are you in an _antiques _shop?" He added, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Oh...Right." Demyx said, he looked rather embarrassed. I was feeling very embarrassed myself, I'd just admitted to a total stranger that I talk to myself. How fun.

"So, uh." I coughed, "How can I help you?" I asked, putting vase shards in the bin.

"I was just browsing." The blonde answered, "You were talking to yourself?" he said, smiling slightly. In a flash, Zexion was in front of him, obscuring my view. I blushed slightly at Demyx's comment.

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck, I heard a soft chuckle,

"Don't worry, I do that all the time." He picked up the broach that Zexion had previously in his hand, and looked it over,

"This is nice..."

"Oh, That's Victorian." I said, "It is rather nice."

"I'll take it." He said after a moment, his fingers closing around the broach.

"Sure..." I said.

After Demyx had paid, he had said goodbye and left, I looked at Zexion. He looked a tad forlorn, I sat down next to him,

"So that was your friend."

"Yeah..." He said, that was all that came out of his mouth for the rest of the day.

3.3.3

"Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere I have to be, can you look after the shop?" I asked the red-head as I put on my jacket. I had spoken to Zexion before work and he had agreed to let me try and talk to Demyx. Cassie was curious as to where I was going.

"Whatever."she answered, I looked at her apologetically,

"Look, I'm sorry to leave you on your first day, but this is really important."

"Okay, I get it." I smiled and waved slightly, to which she returned lazily, looking back down at her magazine.

I sat in my car and turned on the ignition and set of to the school.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me Zexion." I said "I do this all the time"

"I Guess." It was a quiet ride after that, apart from the sound of other cars roaring past and the quiet music coming from the radio.

"We're here." He pointed out. I nodded,

"Where would Demyx be now?"

"The music room. I'll take you there."

3.3.3

The school was a maze, that's for sure. As I followed Zexion through the halls, I lost count of how many doors we'd past and turns we'd made.

We stopped and he pointed silently at a door marked with a "54". Oh. So we hadn't gone too far. I knocked on the door and waited. A faint "Come in" was heard and I opened the door, he looked up from his guitar, by the looks of things he was trying to tune it. Not that I'm a musical person.

"Oh. You're from the shop!" He said, I walked into the classroom and Zexion had appeared beside me.

"Yes, I'm Roxas Miller." I smiled slightly "If this is a bad time..." I trailed off,

"No, not at all." He said standing up and holding a hand out, "I'm Demyx Robbins." I shook his outstretched hand and he motioned for me to take a seat. "What do you need?"

"Thanks. I was just wondering...Did you know a boy named Zexion Tsushima?" I asked, watching for a reaction. His eyes widened slightly,

"...Yes." He finally said, "Why? He's been gone for four years." He added.

"I...Uh...Please don't freak out or anything, okay?" I told him, he nodded, looking rather confused I may add. "I can talk to the dead and--"

"You what?" Demyx interrupted, mouth agape. I chuckled nervously,

"Like I said, I can talk to the dead, spirits I should say." I said,

"So you mean...?"

"Zexion's here."

The silence was deafening, I'm not kidding. Demyx had a look of utter shock, confusion and another emotion I couldn't place. I was sitting waiting for him to freak on me.

Zexion appeared beside Demyx and waved a hand in front of his face, which made the wispy bits of hair hanging in his face to move slightly.

"I think you broke him, Roxas."

"Mr. Robbins?" I asked, ignoring Zexion. Demyx jumped and looked at me, eyes still wide, he hadn't run out screaming yet, so that was a good start.

"This is weird." Demyx said finally, "Too weird...I need...Would you excuse me? I need to do something."

"But he--"

"Please?" He sounded kind of desperate. I gave him a small smile and nodded,

"I'm sorry to spring it on you, If you change your mind, you know where I work." I told him, I shrugged helplessly at Zexion, who looked like he'd just been punched and walked out.

"Zexion...?"

"I'm fine." he said, "You need help getting out?" I nodded and he led me out to my car, he told me he was going to think and when I blinked, he'd disappeared. I sighed, that could've gone worse, I tried to tell myself. Optimism is the best way in this sort of situation.

Once I arrived back at the shop, I sat down and practically slammed my head down on the counter, I couldn't see it, but I could sense Cassie giving me a strange look.

"What's wrong with you, blondie?" She asked, poking my arm. I looked up at her,

"Don't call me blondie." I said, not answering her question. She rolled her eyes, and I sat up, rubbing my forehead where I'd purposely hit it.

"I asked you a question, you know, It's rude to ignore me" She said, brushing some hair behind her ear. Did I forget to mention that Cassie was rather cocky. She doesn't seem to care that I'm her boss. Five minutes into her shift and she was already making comments.

"I just had a bad day." I muttered, sighing. A red eyebrow was raised and she leaned her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her palm.

"Care to elaborate, oh giver of my wages?" I laughed slightly and she smirked, "So...?"

"Just some...problems" She sighed,

"You aren't elaborating" she told me, flicking my forehead. I batted her hand away, scowling.

"You wouldn't get it. It's freakishly complicated." I answered, she gave me a smirk.

"Try me."

3.3.3

"Wow." She answered, looking thoughtful. "That _was_ complicated...Interesting though." she added, putting her hands behind her head.

I blinked.

She wasn't freaking out...Good Sign.

"What...?" She asked as I stared at her. Raising an eyebrow, she gave me a funny look.

"You haven't told me to go away." I told her, blinking again. "Most people freak out and tell me to get lost." I explained, she made an 'Ah' sound and leaned on the back legs of the chair.

"But I'm not most people" Cassie answered. "So you can talk to spirits, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool trick." I scowled,

"It's not a trick. It's hard work you know, helping them all cross over." Cassie waved her hands in front of her face lazily,

"Sorry, sorry." the red-head rolled her eyes slightly, "You were saying...About this Zexion ghost?"

"He's earthbound because of a friend. He won't tell me why and the friend doesn't want to listen. He got creeped out and asked me to leave. Zexion was really cut up. He hasn't been back since I left the school."

"He'll come back eventually I expect." She told me. I nodded. "Just give him some time." She looked absently at the clock and grinned. "Well, would you look at that. Shifts over. I'm off. Tell me how it goes!" she grabbed her jacket from underneath the counter and gave her usual smirk on her way out. I had learnt that the smile she had used during the interview was only used to make a good impression.

I mumbled a goodbye and got up myself, preparing to shut up shop, wondering if Cassie was right, maybe time was all Zexion needed.

3.3.3

I collapsed on the couch that evening, chocolate bar in one hand, TV Remote on the other, ready to watch some good old soaps. Comfy and ready, I turned on the TV, opening the chocolate bar ready to take a bite and--

The doorbell rings. Dammit.

I heaved myself off the couch, my chocolate bar abandoned and grumbled on my way to the door.

"Hello, Roxas." The blonde woman standing at the door said, I recognised her immediately as my Sister, Naminé.

"Hey Nami, what's up?" I asked, standing aside so she could come in, she was hand in hand with her daughter, the purple haired girl gave me a small smile as she entered, which I returned.

"I need a favour." The blonde said as she sat down, I raised an eyebrow, giving her a sign to carry on, "Would you be able to look after Haytte for a couple of days?" The little girl looked up at the mention of her name, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly.

"Sure, When?"

"Can you take her now?"

"Now?" I asked, "Bit short notice, isn't it?"

"I need to leave town for work and you're the only one I can leave her with." Naminé answered, a pleading look on her face. I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Please?"

"Fine." I caved, wobbling slightly when Naminé pulled me into a hug.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She beamed, I gave her a smile and she let go, dropping a bag that she had been holding on the couch, "I'll see you Tuesday!" She shouted on the way out after kissing Haytte on the forehead,

"Wait! Tues--" The door slammed before I could finish and I sighed. Haytte was staring at me, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Uncle Roxas?" She asked, pushing her glasses up again.

"Hm?"

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing towards the wall. I furrowed my brow and turned to where she was pointing. Zexion was stood there, his face filled with confusion.

"She can see me?!" He asked in disbelief. I was as shocked as him.

"Of course I can see you." She answered, "I'm Haytte...What's your name?" Zexion's mouth hung open, he blinked a few times before registering that the girl had spoken.

"Zexion..." He answered.

"You have pretty hair." She said, walking over to him, she motioned for him to lean down and he complied, she tugged his fringe lightly and grinned.

"...Thanks?" He said, a tad unsure whether to take 'pretty' as a compliment.

I had stood watching all this, blinking rapidly. "What the...?"

"Hold up." He said suddenly, standing at his full height again. "Did she just touch my hair?" I answered him by nodding dumbly, "But thats impossible!" He said,

"Obviously not..."

"Hey Uncle Roxas? Can I have my crisps?" The little girl asked, tugging my shirt.

"Yeah..." I said, still completley baffled as I walked to the kitchen, pulling the crisps out of the cupboard and giving them to her. I was about to walk back into the living room before she stopped me,

"What about my honey?" Oh yes. I'd forgotten about her little habit. Crisps dipped in honey...Ew. "Thankyou" She said as I gave her the pot.

When I got back into the living room, Zexion was sitting on the couch. Haytte plopped down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, making him jump. She didn't seem to notice and dipped her first pringle into the honey.

"This is so weird." He said after a moment, letting my niece keep her head on his shoulder. I nodded walking over to stand in front of him. "What?" He asked. I reached my hand over to touch his shoulder, not very surprised when it passed through him. He shuddered.

"Don't do that." He said, blinking slightly when a honey covered crisp appeared in his line of vision.

"It's yummy." Was all Haytte said in explanation. He shook his head with a small frown.

"I can't eat."

"Why?"

"I just can't. You eat it." He told her, she shrugged, placing her head back on his shoulder, putting the crisp in her mouth.

"Well this is unusual." I said, Sitting down in the armchair.

"You can say that again."

* * *

_Yeah. Seeing Isn't Just Believing, Part One. Did you like it? Part Two should come soon enough. I just wanted to split it because it was getting too long. It's based on a show called 'Ghost Whisperer'. Which is vair awesome, i may add :P I don't own it. The plot is loosely based on it. Like with the 'I can See ghosts and talk to them' thing. And the fact that he helps them crossover. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, Vexen or Naminé. All KH Characters belong to Squeenix and Disney. Um. Cassie is my own character, so please don't steal. Haytte, (Pronounced 'Hate') belongs to RhubarbTehPirateNinja. So don't steal her either XD_

_Isn't Carrot great, even though he's not in the story much?!_

_Um...Yeah. This will probably only be a two-shot. And Is a follow up/sequal type thing to 'The Symphony'. Um...Review? I'd like some feedback XD_

_MrSpoon._


	2. Pokémon and Goodbyes

A few days later, Zexion had disappeared, it left me and Haytte all alone for the day. She had spent most of it watching cartoons, whilst I tidied up. Having Haytte stay had caused me to ask Cassie to cover at the store. She hadn't given in easily, I had to agree to pay her 20% more than usual for overtime. I only agreed because it was the only way she would do it. I also don't have any more employees.

After I had finished tidying the kitchen, I sat down next to Haytte and joined in the singing of the pokémon theme. She then proceeded to tell me why Team Rocket were her favourite characters, and that Ash was, and I quote; "A sissy in a baseball cap".

"Pokémon rules, doesn't it, Uncle Roxas?" she asked. I nodded, watching as Pikachu appeared on the screen. We really are amused too easily.

"Where did Zexion go?" She asked suddenly. My niece had taken quite a liking to the ghost, and had decided she had a new best friend in him. I shrugged my shoulders, turning my head to look at her.

"I don't know, Haytte. He'll come back when he's ready." I answered. I heaved myself up from the couch and smiled at her. "I'm going to check up on Cassie at the store, want to get some ice-cream afterwards?" I asked. Her face lit up and she jumped up, toeing her sandles on and grinning at me.

"Can I have chocolate?" She asked. I nodded, opening the front door for her. She skipped out and I locked the door.

When we both arrived at the shop, I was surprised to see an actual customer. It was a rather tall red head. He was standing, hunched over slightly, talking to Cassie and leaning on the counter. I caught some of their conversation as we walked over.

"No. I am _not _lending you money, Axel. Go home."

"Aw, but Cass--"

"No." she cut in, glaring at the man. He scowled.

"You have no heart."

"Yeah, Yeah..." She spoke disinterestedly, going back to a celebrity gossip magazine that lay open on the table. "Why don't you go hang out with Marluxia or someone?"

"He scares me."

"Not my problem." Axel huffed at the girl. Shoving his hands in his pockets, in what I could only presume was a sulk.

"Um..." I said, looking between the pair. "Am I interrupting?" I asked. Cassie gave me a smirk,

"Hey, Boss. Axel was just leaving, weren't you?" She glared at the man, who grinned back and then looked at me.

"Well, well, well. Hey Cass, you never told me your boss was cute." Eh? I saw Cassie roll her eyes.

"Go. Home." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child. He smirked,

"Aw! But Cassie! He's adorable." I blushed. What the hell? "Especially when he blushes" he smirked. I spluttered and Haytte giggled from where she stood beside me.

"Axel! Go. _Now. _Before I beat you with a broom!" Cassie scowled. Axel chuckled, before seeing the look on Cassie's face and went to leave, but not before ruffling my hair.

"I think I'll come visit again, Blondie!" He said, then he was off. The shop bell jingled as he left and I blinked.

"What just happened?" I asked, my cheeks still slightly warm from his earlier comment.

"Sorry about him. My room-mate. He's an idiot." Cassie said, closing the magazine, "What are you doing here? I thought I was looking after the store today?"

"You are...I was just checking you were doing okay."

"Apart from Axel the idiot, it's been fine." She said, "You can trust me. It's not as if I'm going to burn it down."

I smiled at that, "I suppose...Can you keep him out? He's weird." I asked,

"Oh...That's damn near impossible."

"Why?"

"He's seen you." Was all she said, I blinked.

"Do you know how creepy that sounded, Cassie?"

"Well he's not exactly normal." She answered. I didn't know what to say and it was then that Haytte decided to tug on my sleeve,

"You said we could go get ice-cream." She stated. I rolled my eyes and nodded, saying goodbye to Cassie, who waved lazily at the pair of us.

0-3-0

After we'd been to the ice-cream parlour, Haytte and I headed back. She wanted to see if Carrot would like the cookie I had bought her for the journey home. I wasn't surprised to see that Zexion was still not back, but it didn't stop me wondering where he was.

Carrot had snuggled up to Haytte on the sofa after eating his fair share of the cookie, and Haytte was sitting watching cartoons again. I decided to join them, and it wasn't long before Haytte fell asleep on my shoulder watching yet another episode of Pokémon.

I must have dozed off as well, because I woke up with my head leaning on Haytte's. The television was now showing episodes of Ben 10, and when I looked at the time, I realised I had slept for a good two hours. Being careful not to wake my niece, I lifted my head and stood up, taking a blanket from the back of the sofa and draping it over Haytte. She didn't stir and I switched of the television in favour of putting the radio on quietly. I decided to work on some of the accounts for the shop that I had put off, as dinner time was still a good two hours away.

After about an hour, I was almost falling asleep again, Maths was never my strong point.

"Roxas?" I jumped and turned around, holding my chest. I saw a familiar slate haired ghost in front of me, raising an eyebrow.

"What have i told you about _heart attacks?!_" I whispered harshly, so as not to wake Haytte. He rolled his eyes at me,

"You're so over-dramatic." I glared at him, it earned me a shrug, and I switched off the radio, cutting off a random singers crooning. "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, you know...after we...get all this sorted out?" He said, pausing at different intervals as if debating what to say.

"Yeah...?" I urged him to go on, giving him an expectant look.

"What...you know...happens when I'm able to leave?" he asked. I leaned both my feet on the opposite chair, thinking.

"I don't know for sure...I've never had that experience. But I'm pretty sure there is a light." I answered, "And there's going to be someone there waiting for you. It's a better place than here, that's for sure."

"...Why did I know there would be a light?" he asked. I laughed slightly, getting up and beginning to clear my papers away. "Thanks, Roxas." he added.

"No problem." I answered. Putting all of the random paper into a small draw, I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Afterwards, Haytte sat talking to Zexion about cartoons and games, whilst I called Naminé, hoping this time for a clear answer on how long Haytte would be staying, not that I got one. Naminé was as vague as ever. So I gave up and sat watching the television with Haytte and Zexion for the night.

0-3-0

The next day went rather quickly. I had taken Haytte to the zoo after Cassie agreed to look after the shop again. When I got back, I was told that the 'Axel from yesterday' had come in, asking his room-mate where I was. Cassie, thankfully, kicked him out, telling him to earn some cash for the rent.

Zexion had disappeared yet again, I hadn't seen him since the night before. Not that I was too worried, I'm sure he could look after himself.

I'd gone into work the day after, Haytte coming with me. I felt bad leaving Cassie to look after the shop all the time...That, and I couldn't afford all the pay rises.

It had been a few hours in, when the shop bell rang. It was a surprise to see a blonde man rush in, his expression frantic.

"...Demyx?!" I exclaimed, the blonde stopped running about like a headless chicken to look at me,

"Roxas! Something _Really _weird is going on!"

"Demyx, calm down." I said, he ignored me, still jumping around,

"You have to help me!" He half-shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked the blue eyed man.

"There's things _moving_ in my apartment! Just moving about randomly!" He told me,

"Are you sure you're not just forgetting moving things?"

"No! I _see _them moving! Across the air!" He shouted "It's freaking me out!"

...Why did this sound suspiciously like Zexion?

I pulled a hand to my face and sighed, turning to Cassie. "I'm sorry"

"No problem, Boss." She answered. "I'll be sure to tell Axel you're out again."

"Thank-you!" I told her, taking my coat from the hook in the back room, I took Haytte's hand and followed the still rather jumpy Demyx.

The ride to his apartment was in silence. Demyx sat nervously in the passenger seat, twiddling his thumbs. Once we arrived, We made our way to his front door, and he opened it and led us in.

"I was never any good with ghost stories." He said, On our way through the hall, i noticed a theme of 'Under the sea'. Everything had some relation to the sea, even the blue coloured carpet. I noticed the musical instruments that were strewn across the house. It was then that I noticed Zexion standing in the kitchen doorway. I sighed, my earlier assumption being proved right.

"Can you do anything, It's really worrying an--"

"It's Zexion." I cut in. Demyx blinked a few times, as if expecting me to tell him I was joking. When he saw that I wasn't, he blinked again.

"Z-Zexion?" He asked weakly. "I didn't want to believe it...I was just starting to..."

"He just wants to talk to you, Demyx." I said, "Then he'll be able to pass over."

"Pass over?"

"He's stuck on earth...Because he needs to talk to you." Demyx gaped for a moment. "Will you give him a chance?" The blonde was silent, looking at his feet now.

"...Where is he now?" He said quietly after a moment. I motioned my head behind him to where Zexion stood. Demyx bit his lip, then quietly made his way over; stopping just in front of the doorway.

"Demyx..." Zexion looked at the blonde man, smiling slightly.

"Here?" Demyx asked, without looking at me.

"Yes."

Demyx sighed, looking at the doorway. "I thought you were gone forever, Zex." he said, "I thought...I didn't believe in ghosts. But, I guess I have to now." he added. Zexion laughed slightly, placing one of his hands on Demyx's cheek; causing his eyes to widen.

"Is that him?" he asked, I nodded when he looked back to me. "Wow..."

"Tell him I missed him." Zexion said suddenly, "...And thank you. For staying with my Mother at the hospital after I'd gone."

I relayed what Zexion had said to Demyx and he smiled, looking at the doorway again, Zexion had still not removed his hand from the blondes cheek.

"She needed someone...You were all she really had." Demyx told him, "I wanted to stay."

"I...Tell her I miss her, please?" Zexion said, I asked Demyx and he nodded.

"We'll always remember you, Zexy." Demyx said, "We...I...You're my best friend. Don't forget me in the next life, okay?" Demyx spoke, wiping his eyes. Zexion nodded,

"Never."

Demyx smiled. Zexion looked at him, placing a small kiss on his forehead, to which Demyx put his hand to a moment later.

"There's that light you were talking about." He said to me,

"Yeah." I said with a smile, Zexion moved over to the music stand, the first proper smile i had seen from him adorning his face.

"Thank you." He said, before waving a hand and walking through. He disappeared through the wall.

"He's gone." I said, "You gave him the one last chance of talking to you."

Demyx nodded, walking over to the music stand where Zexion had been only moments before. Looking at the page open in the book.

_The Symphony. _It read, when I looked. Demyx smiled through his tears, and I saw Haytte run up to him, hugging him round the waist.

"Zexy-Bear loved you." She said, "I could tell...And you loved him too." Demyx patted her hair, to which she smiled, "Don't forget."

0-3-0

Demyx had gone to visit Mrs. Tsushima. It had gone rather well, considering the fact that her son had visited as a ghost. Haytte had asked Demyx for music lessons, to which I had to ask Naminé to let it happen. She did, and she visits Demyx every Wednesday and Friday.

I, on the other hand, have a stalker. Named Axel. No. I am not going into it.

Cassie thinks it's hilarious. I threaten to dock her wages every time she laughs. Unfortunately, she knows I don't mean it.

I am too nice for my own good.

Demyx comes in every once in a while, to check up on me and Haytte, and every time, he still freaks when one of the spirits move things in the shop. I thought he would've gotten used to it.

And now, I'm on my way home, ready to eat my chocolate and watch tele--

"Can you see me?"

0-3-0

_Ugh. Took me forever. I know. Sorry about that._

_I would like to thank my reviewers. 'Cause you are awesome._

_I dedicate this to Rhubarb. Just Because._

_**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing. Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, Naminé, Axel, Marluxia and any other character from Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney. I don't own Pokémon or Ben 10 either._

_But; Haytte is Rhubarb's OC and Cassie is my OC. So please do not steal._

_Thankyou for reading, and could you possibly review? ^^_


End file.
